Alone and Together
by asunder1213
Summary: A detailed journal of Amy and Rory's nights when they're together and when they're alone. Rated M for intense Amy/Rory scenes.


Amy's eyes widened as she was treated to the sight of her nude husband waiting for her in bed. Ever since they had dinner tonight only one thought raced though their minds, the thought of making love to one another. Her eyes slowly moved down to his cock, it was surprisingly still soft despite her being only in her bra and panties.

"What's the matter Rory?" She playfully asked as she unhooked her bra and let it fall from her shoulders, exposing her well-endowed, curvy chest to her lover. "Don't you like what you see?" She cupped herself, squeezing a nipple between her index and middle fingers and smiling as she observed Rory's member twitch, grow and rise in response. "It looks like you do." She then leaned forward and took his member in her hands and slowly began to stroke it until it had hardened enough for her to think twice about letting it inside her.

She descended upon his face and the two locked their lips in a deep, passionate kiss as she continued manually stimulating her husband. After a minute of making out, she broke the hiss and positioned herself so that their faces were at each other's most intimate areas, Amy's mouth enveloped Rory's dick and Rory's hands ripped Amy's moist panties off and his tongue got to work as he lapped and sucked on her cunt, drinking in her pussy juices and causing her to moan every time his tongue brushed against her clit, his reward for being such an expert in pleasuring her womanhood were the pleasant vibrations from her moans as she licked and sucked and nibbled on his member. Amy had no idea what possessed her to try this and neither did Rory, still neither could complain when their actions were giving them absolute bliss.

Amy was the first to orgasm, Rory was always better at pleasing her than she was at pleasing him, a consequence of all the love games they'd played where she would be his mistress and he would obey her every command. She screamed onto his member and proceeded to deep throat him in response, burying his cock, balls-deep in her mouth. She kept his whole length in him for what felt like minutes as Rory enjoyed the ecstatic sensation of his lover's mouth and throat enveloping his member, the heat, the wetness, it all felt too good.

"I'm cumming." Rory spoke out but Amy didn't pull his cock out. Instead she let it in and let his cum shoot directly into her throat and belly. She then pulled out just in time for one of the last ropes of seed to shoot from his member and onto her face.

With that Amy stood up and turned to face Rory, teasingly wiping the streak of his cum off her face with her finger and licking it clean, savoring the sweet taste. Neither of the two were satisfied yet, Rory needed to feel his cock inside her and so did Amy. Before Amy could react Rory bolted upright and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, giving her a rough kiss and tasting himself on her lips, before slamming her onto the bed beneath him and ramming the entire length of his cock into her eager slit in one thrust that left Amy breathless from the tantalizing mixture of pain and pleasure. This was unlike Rory, sweet, gentle, would-never-hurt-Amy Rory was never this forceful and primal in their lovemaking. Normally he would be gentle, slow and very deliberate in his actions, he would always make love to her in the most intimate way possible.

The Rory that was fucking her now was an animal, this thrusts were deep, fast and gave her no time to adjust to him inside her or to the fast rhythm of his movements. Amy couldn't help herself but to loudly moan as the euphoric haze of his rough fucking were driving her to another orgasm already. Her arms and legs wrapped themselves tightly around her lover.

"Rory I'm- ah!" She moaned. "I'm cumming-oh god!" She was now at the edge, a couple more thrusts would bring her off. She closed her eyes and her mouth formed a perfect "o" as she climaxed for the second time tonight, Rory continuing to thrust deeply into her, prolonging her bliss until he finally stopped inside her to give her time to recover from the ecstasy.

"Rory." She breathlessly spoke. "You were amazing." She smiled as the basked in her climax's afterglow, her breaths slowing down. She then opened her eyes to see Rory looking at her with a lusty look in his eyes.

"I'm not done with you Amelia." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. His voice was all it took to make Amy wet with desire again. For a brief second she wondered what was making them so horny that they were still unsatisfied before Rory lifted her from off the bed. "Get on your knees Amy." He ordered and Amy found herself compelled to obey him. For another brief moment she wondered why he was being so domineering and why she was suddenly so submissive, why she was liking how rough he was with her.

Her thoughts were silenced however by his cock brushing against her clit and vulva from behind.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear from behind. She responded with a fevered moan. "Good." He then slowly inched his cock into her wet core.

The two continued fucking doggy style for a good minute or two, before Rory grabbed Amy by the waist and lifted her torso upwards, causing her to sink down onto his shaft. Amy responded by folding her arms backwards, grabbing onto the back of Rory's head and pulling him onto her neck as she began moving up and down along the length of his cock. Rory in turn groped her left breast with his left hand, eliciting a surge of pleasure from Amy as his fingers brushed against her nipple. Rory finally sensed his orgasm approaching, now completely lost in the primal euphoric haze he grabbed Amy my the throat and slammed her hard down onto his member and a couple of rough thrusts later Amy felt her hubby's hot cum flowing inside her, triggering her own climax, the third one tonight.

So far this night was going down as one of the best nights of Amy and Rory's love life, as the two came down from the emotional high of the orgasm, Rory collapsed onto the bed leaving Amy in the reverse cowgirl position, his slowly relaxing member still inside her. As much as Amy would like to lie down next to her satisfied husband she still felt the itch in her womanhood, despite being scratched three times already tonight it showed no signs of dying down, a sheet of sweat formed on her body as a dirty thought passed through her mind. She wondered how many times she could get Rory to come in one night.

She dismounted his cock and descended upon him like a predator about to devour her prey as she invaded his mouth in a deep passionate kiss. "Now I'm the one not done with you my pet." She seductively whispered as her inner dominatrix awoke. She then ran her hand along the length of his body, letting a finger brush against his nipple before running it down his abdomen and taking his still slippery and wet with their juices cock in her hand.

"How many times did you come tonight?" She needlessly asked, knowing exactly the amount of times she felt his cum tonight, as she began to stroke him back into hardness. "Because I know that these..." She slid her hand down the length of his member and took a firm hold over his balls. "...still have much left to offer."

She bent down and began sucking on his erect penis, eliciting grunts and soft cries of bliss from her lover. She still wasn't the best at giving head but she was competent enough to have Rory at the edge of orgasm in less than a minute, only to pull away just as he was at the very edge. "You know? Tasting your cum is all well and good Rory but do you know what I really want right now?" She teasingly asked as her hand clamped down on the base of his member, locking his seeds inside him, denying him his release.

"No." He answered as he struggled to control himself, he wanted to release so badly.

"I want a pearl necklace, I mean I've never had one before." Amy's answer caused Rory's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait, what do you mea-OH MY GOD!" Rory shouted as Amy took his manhood between her tits and began to rigorously stimulate it. Amy was overjoyed by his ecstatic reaction to her ministrations as she continued moving her breasts up and down, rubbing every inch of Rory's dick between them, bending down to lick at the very tip of his cock when he poked through her tits. After another minute of this Rory was once again on the edge of climaxing for the third time tonight. _It's only fair he should catch up with me._ Amy thought as Rory's cock began coating her neck and breasts with milky-white cum, Amy moaned as she spread it onto her nipples increasing the sensitivity to an almost unbearable degree before wiping off some of it with her finger and licking it clean. She then wiped her upper breasts clean of cum with her finger before letting it hover above the panting Rory's mouth.

"It's time for your treat love." She said as she let a drop of cum fall on Rory's tongue, feeding her lover his own sweet essence. He then surprised her by darting upwards and enveloping her digit in his mouth and licking it clean.

"My, my, who knew that my hubby enjoyed his own seed." Amy exclaimed, ignoring the tiny voice at the back of her mind wondering just what was making her so kinky all of a sudden, as she pulled Rory upwards. "Still you should probably finish your meal." She whispered in his ear and Rory got to work licking her body clean of his cum while she began playing with herself, taking extra long time to clean her nipples much to her delight. By the time he was done with her she was so lost in her heated desires that she pushed him back down to the bed and mounted his member, riding him like a wild stallion.

Rory was transfixed by the motion of her breasts, her breathless, blissful moans, the way she tweaked her nipples, she was a goddess incarnate, a perfect, otherworldly creature, but most importantly she was his to make love to. Amy's movements increased in speed as she neared her fourth climax. "Oh Rory, you are mine, every last drop of cum is mine to enjoy, every last inch of your skin is mine to touch." She feverishly spoke trying to get him to climax with her. "I want you to come for me." She bent down and whispered in his ear, biting the earlobe gently. "I desire your essence, your-ah!" The pressure in Amy's core built to a critical mass, she was very close now. "Rory!" She shouted his name as she came for the fourth time tonight. Her movements ceased as her heavy breaths and blissful moans subsided. She felt her hubby's cock still rock hard inside her pussy. Rory once again needed to play catch up with her.

A second later she was once again lying on the bed and Rory was on top again. How he was able to continue was a mystery to Amy but she was glad he could continue as four orgasms in she still felt the need for more of this primal dance. He rubbed his member's head along her entrance before plunging deeply and rapidly into her now well-lubed and well-adjusted cunt. Amy held tightly onto him as he continued fucking her as roughly as he could get without actually hurting her physically. Not that she wouldn't mind a little pain based on her ecstatic reactions to his thrusts.

"Come inside me." Amy whispered between her moans as she held onto him for deal life. "Come-ah, come!" She yelped as he bit down hard on her neck the mixture of pain and pleasure fueling her delirious, blissful moans, She couldn't help herself but to clench her inner walls around his cock as she climaxed, her voice to coarse and overused to make much of a sound. Now very close to his fourth release, Rory suddenly pulled out of Amy and lifted her body upward, she instantly took the hint and braced herself as Rory stroked himself to orgasm in front of her face, sending ropes of his seed all over her cheeks and nose, with a few landing on her tongue and the last couple dripping down onto her breasts.

She then licked his member clean of cum, savoring his and her tastes on it as he fell down onto their bed and she followed suit, enjoying the leftovers from the facial.

This was certainly a night to remember.


End file.
